Lucren Mijase
Lucren Mijase (Ren 12 - Ren 78) was a raren Miranen gopari who is best known for his marriage to Ekani, Den, and subsequent elopement to Black Forest. Early Life Very little is known about Lucren Mijase before he was allowed to join the gopari of the ''Balai aa Hangesu''. He was born in the autumn of Ren 12 in a small village approximately 250 miles from Mi-Fe Cie. By all indications, he had a typical upbringing. Per the sovereign marriage tradition, he was wed to Hasa Shibii in Ren 29 and built a homestead to support his new wife. After a considerable delay, Lucren and Hasa had eleven children over a span of 27 years. The first was born in Ren 44. Despite the unusually high number of offspring, neither Lucren nor Hasa made any visible effort to increase their land holdings or the development of nearby land. Joining the Gopari In Ren 62, with nine children and a homestead that was unable to meet the demands of such a large family, Lucren was forced to look for other sources to provide food and materials. After initially seeking assistance from the Order of Scripts, from which he was turned away, he sought the permission of the local Council of Measure to become gopari. The local council had no need for gopari, but agreed to submit a recommendation to the Palace of Angels in Mi-Fe Cie. Despite the numerous difficulties in his application, including both distance and his family status, Lucren received a summons to go to the Palace of Angels to begin the process of becoming gopari. He was given the option of moving his family to a homestead provided by the Council of Leaders on the outskirts of Mi-Fe Cie or accepting an agreement to travel home once every five months for a space of two weeks. Rather than attempt the difficult and dangerous task of moving his family, Lucren chose to travel home infrequently. The life of gopari suited Lucren Mijase. While he was able to provide ample food and clothing for his family, his trips to his homestead grew increasingly less frequent. Eventually, he wound up cutting all ties with his family for unknown reasons. When his wife gave birth to their last child in Ren 71, a daughter named K'aen, she was given the last name of Mijase-Firatep, indicating shame. Lucren's visits home had stopped before the girl was born. Involvement with Aia Beginning in Ren 66, Lucren was assigned to the guard that traveled with the Aiaen empress Ekani's entourage when they paid their customary visit to Miran every five years. His involvement with the procession in Ren 66 and Ren 71 was minimal, being reduced to helping transport the goods that the empress and her staff had brought with them. Lucren's role during the tour in Ren 76 changed dramatically when he prevented a wild rangen from attacking a member of the empress's staff. As repayment, Ekani ordered that he be put among her personal guard and given better accommodations during their travels. This opportunity was the beginning of a relationship that took a passionate turn at some point before the tour returned to Mi-Fe Cie for their final journey to the coast. At some point during these events, Lucren was asked by Ekani to resign from the gopari and return with her to Black Forest. Lucren agreed and resigned with the head of the gopari. Black Forest Lucren accompanied Ekani back to Black Forest along with the rest of her entourage. The initial journey and events that followed after were considered a cause for celebration, culminating in their marriage. News of the union spread quickly. Less than a month after the marriage, they were confronted by an emissary sent by Ransir Sjiin. After Lucren's departure from the gopari, the Miranen king had declared that no member of the gopari (or, in fact, any Miranen citizen) could leave the country without his express permission. He considered Lucren's actions to be treasonous. Both Ekani and Lucren fought the charges as thoroughly as they were able, but neither side backed down. Ransir Sjiin and his Council of Leaders demanded that Lucren return to Mi-Fe Cie immediately for punishment, which would likely have been death. Lucren refused to leave, claiming citizenship and a title in Aia. When it became clear that Lucren would not comply, Ransir Sjiin sent teams of gopari to bring him back by force. When these failed, he sent assassin. The assassin succeeded where the kidnappers had not, and Lucren Mijase was killed in Lar 78